Uhoh! High School
by Night's Warrior
Summary: This is my life. My miserable, demented, morbid, depressing, wildly entertaining, crazy, and on a rare occasion, fun high school life. And I'm going to live it. Hopefully. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Preface_

It was the perfect pool party on that wonderful sunny June afternoon, the day that everything happened. Everyone was having fun, laughing, swimming, eating, and there was a pizza stuffing contest (where you have to stuff an entire slice of pizza in your mouth and swallow before the other people) in which I had won. But at the moment I was standing at the edge of the pool watching my friend execute a perfect swan dive, aka not-so-perfect after she landed on her stomach. Then, out of nowhere, a pair of arms encircles me.

I knew exactly who they belong to by looking at the hot, tanned, muscular build. Now I want it to be made perfectly clear; I did not have a boyfriend. These arms belong to my best friend Natsume. But, I'm not gonna lie- the two of us have a track record of pushing each other into the pool, so my next move was not surprising.

I throw my left arm behind his back, hook onto his right side and flip him over my head and into the pool like an expert ninja (I had taken ninja classes when my family went to Japan and I was a natural!). I then lean down when he surfaces and reach my hand down to pull him up while saying,

"You know I wasn't going to let myself be pushed into the p- ahhh!" I screamed.

Natsume had grabbed my hand so that now I was flying down straight towards him. During this falling moment, that is all of a sudden slow motion, I'm thinking _AW CRAP! Our heads are gonna collide! Shoot! Why did I try to help him get out? I should have seen that coming! Well I guess even expert ninjas wouldn't have seen that coming if they had been, and was still trying not to be, in love with that person. How can I think about ninjas and love at a time like this!_ Then the magical event happened.

For a moment— as our heads were colliding, I put both of my hands on his shoulders to break the fall, and then the moment before our heads would have smashed together, he turned his head to the side and we had a full on, full speed forward, for me, first kiss! IN the pool. With his head half under water, waves of if all around us, while I'm still falling but it still feels like slow motion! Now you can imagine how I felt, I was kissing the hottest boy in the school, the one I'd had a crush on since the second grade but had always hide it perfectly, the one who all the girls crushed on and even had a fan club that was gathering more and more supporters from all across Japan. This was the most joyous moment of my life and I wanted it to last forever!

But this joyous joy wasn't meant to last. Half a second after our kiss, the force of my fall slammed into him knocking both of us under the water's surface and knocking the air out of me. Which is definitely not good at all.

I'm going to be honest here and say I'm not a very good swimmer, but this is mostly because of my athletic ability, 112 pounds and 5 ½ feet in height that is all muscle (what? I'm an athlete! I'm proud of my build! I worked hard for it!). So I don't float very well at all. Now just imagine if you were out of air and were sinking like a rock to the bottom of a twelve foot deep pool, how would you react? Yes, that's right. I passed out.

Meanwhile Natsume surfaced then frantically looked around for me. Then everyone started screaming and they all jumped in to get me out because by now I was lying on the pool floor.

They managed to pull me out the started trying to wake me up and revive me. It didn't work. So now I was out everyone was crowded around me and there was only one thought stream passing through everyone's heads, and that was _OH SHIT NO!_

Why did I feel the need to help him again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Short authors note here, sorry to waste your time. Anyway this is a story that I had written on my own as an idea for a book that I want to write. So I decided that the best way to figure out if it was any good at all would be to use the fanfiction community as a test run****. So I hope you all like it if not TELL ME! Seriously! **

**Ok I'll go now.**

**Oh wait. Disclaimer. **

**Yeah I don't own GA. I know that comes as a shock as im on a fan website not the owners website but whatever. Ja!**

Chapter One: My Birthday

It was December 10th, my birthday and all of my best friends were over for a sleepover. The boys had been over earlier but they obviously couldn't sleepover since we were now in the 8th grade and cross-pollination was not allowed (not that we wanted to cross-pollinate with those guys, they weren't anywhere near hot enough, besides Natsume, the love of my existence since second grade, but I wasn't telling my girls that!) so us girls decided to play truth or dare. There were four of us sitting in a circle including me. Yeah I know what you're all thinking; _she's only got three bffs!_ But you know my girls compensate for millions of friends and are way better than those snobby popular girls, so cork it, joking but I'm serious, they really do. But anyways I started it and the truthing and daring got passed around until it was my turn. Michelle asked me,

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth" I replied. Then those three all huddled together to think of a good enough truth to ask me. Then they all turn around with devilish grins on their faces. Then they ask me,

"Which guy who was here today would you rather kiss? Oh, and we get to ask more questions because you the birthday girl! Hahahaha ha! Gotcha!"

"Wait what? That is so NOT cool. You have to follow the traditional rules!" I exclaimed.

"So what we made our own rules! Just answer the question!"

"Okay. Ummmmm….hm? Its either Ruka or Natsume. Ini...mini...miney...mo….Natsume."

"Why?"

"He's acts like a total jerk and a complete perv but I'd kiss him just to wipe that freaking smirk OFF his stupid ugly face!"

"Would you go out with him?"

"Umm…no? No way! He's a perv who looks at my underwear! Why would I want to date him?"

"You don't sound sure?"

"HOW DOES THAT NOT SOUND SURE? I MEAN SERIOUSLY!" then Hotaru, my best friend, glared at me and pulled out her baka gun."*gulp* um…ok well it depends. On a couple things you know?" that was a rhetorical question but Anna's the most literal of us four, so she says things that make the rest of us go crazy, but that's why we love her.

"No we don't know. Could you explain it please?"

"That was rhetorical Anna. Now for wasting my time you owe me ten bucks." Hotaru said coldly, but you could tell she was amused.

"Yeah gosh ! Where are your brains, up your butt and around the corner?" Nonoko joked.

"Out your boob and around the tube!" Anna replied sending us all into unending giggles, except Hotaru, over our ever continuing inside joke. "But seriously, would you?"

I don't know, would I? I mean I guess I would. I have had a crush on him since the second grade, which I had been trying to smother over the last year as he had pretty much made it clear that he did not like me as he went out with Luna and then pointedly ignored me for most of the school year. Which, when you go to a small private school and there is only one class for your grade, is a pretty damned long time. He is hot, and nice when he lets his guard down, and… oh crap now I'm gonna start listing about him! Crap I can't stop thinking about him! But he's so hot that I don't want to stop! What's happening to me? Ah I'm going crazy! Help! Natsume, Natsume, Natsume! Great I guess I do like him, again. Dang it. Hmm why are they all looking at me? Oh right. Oops. I guess Hotaru is right about me being a scatterbrain.

"No."

"WHAT!" three girls exclaimed. Even Hotaru, although she was quieter. "WHY?"

"Well I mean I do kind of like him but he doesn't like me back in anyway. Why would I date someone who doesn't even like me?"

"….Mikan. He does like you. Even loves you." Said Hotaru in her way that was basically calling me stupid.

"Then why is he still going out with the freaky, slutty Luna chick?"

"Because he thinks you like Ruka so he is backing off and trying to stop liking you because he wants you to be happy. Even if it's with his best friend and not him."

Now it was my turn to freak out. "WAHTTTTTT!" yeah I shrieked. Natsume probably heard that. Oops.

Next thing I know I've been shot. _Baka, Baka, Baka._

"Ouch! Hotaru! What was that for?"

"Shut up baka your screaming hurts my ears. And anyway I blackmailed it out of him this morning."

I blanch. Totally and completely caught by surprise by that piece of information, I was still reeling from the effects. "Wait seriously? But…how? And Hotaru you are a bloody genius! But your completely positive right?"

"Yeah," Nonoko spoke up, "He told us at the party when you were up dancing and wizard dueling on the table. He also said that you looked extremely hot tonight, which we all totally agree with. Although if it hadn't been for Hotaru he never would have spilled so much. She was threatening to tell Luna that he cheated on her with you, which as we all know, would have made her attack you or attempt to have you murdered or harmed. He could never allow his precious Mikan to get hurt" she said with a proud, sly smile at being the one with all the first-hand information, again I might add.

Now that was something. I completely flipped out. Mentally though, none of them could handle an outright flip out. Then I said, "Well it doesn't matter neither of us are allowed to date until after senior year after what we did at homecoming….our moms' teamed up to come up with a punishment." You see, Natsume and I were best friends despite the fact that I liked him and he had dated my greatest enemy in the world, and we both had different dates to homecoming but we had gone together. Somewhere along the way his date Catherine (Luna had been sick so he asked the cheerleader captain, who was actually pretty cool), my date Jacob (football captain, just saying), him and I had decided to pull a prank on some adults and police officers and blow up this cake thing…and yeah we didn't get caught but our moms', who are also best friends, found out something was up and had grounded us. Although, honestly, not allowing us to date until college really wasn't that bad. As you can see, Natsume had already broken it. Although I don't believe he ever saw Luna outside of school and the occasional party.

Already tired of this conversation, I asked Nonoko how her and Yuu were doing, which made her blush a deep shade of crimson, like someone elses eyes…wait NO! im not thinking about this!

That effectively changed the subject matter, however, and we had settled down, finished our game, and fallen fast asleep, not knowing that at another sleepover, there were boys doing the exact same thing.

" Dude, Natsume! Do you like her?" Koko was grilling Natsume for answers, and Koko Crunch was never ignored. He was too annoying.

"Hn,"

Taking that non-answer as a yes Koko continued "Then why don't you ask her out? She has a HUGE crush on you! Take this time and get yourself a girlfriend! A real one! One that doesn't make me barf with all her creepy stalker, and clingy tendencies!"

"Yeah Natsume," Yuu, Nonoko's boyfriend, was joining the fight. "I mean, she's the one of the hottest girls in school, Nonoko will always be top for me but to everyone else Mikan is the best girl out there!"

"Yeah, I know. But first off I'm not allowed to date, remember? And second, she doesn't want to date me. I'm not her perfect "ideal" guy. She told me all the specifics one time and I fit like two of them. I'm not good enough for her. We are just too different. Besides I enjoy being her friend. Her best friend. Luna may be annoying but she serves her purpose. I'm just surprised that Ruka hasn't made his move yet."

"You know what? That's gotta be the MOST screwed over logic I've ever heard! I mean first off I have attempted to make a move but not only did it not feel right, she rejected me! Second, you just can't think like that! You also know what I think about the grounded thing that your mom's just wanted to force the two of you to go out instead of dating other people."

"Whatever I don't think so at all. And it's completely logical. You weren't there when she said it. It was like she was pointedly saying that to turn me away. She described YOU, Ruka, not me. And then I went out with Luna two days later and she was fine with it!"

"Ugh! She only said that because she thought you didn't like her and you liked Luna instead. Luna is her enemy why else would she be okay with it if she didn't think it would make you happy because it's what you wanted? You should also probably know that….never mind you wouldn't care. Maybe you don't like as much as you say you do, because that poor girl has obviously chosen the wrong guy to crush on. All right lets go to bed, I'm beat, **that** party was a rocker." Soon all of them were asleep except Natsume, who was thinking about what Ruka had said. How would Ruka know something about Mi- Polka that he didn't? Wasn't he the best friend? His last thought before finally falling asleep was that he would have to watch Ruka and his Polka-dots carefully to see if what his best friend had said was true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! So this is for the like 4 people who reviewed/favorite/alerted! You guys are awesome! And here is the next chapter you all asked for**** sorry its so late, life is really freaking busy:/**

**Anyways! I hope you like it! If you don't, TELL ME! **

**And disclaimer….hmmm…*light bulb***

***rains down Bieber fever*JB: This is not by anyway infringing copywrite law things! Bieb-out babyyyy!**

**Sorry about that…Glee was bieber this week and so was a bunch of other things. I personally am not a huge fan, but "bieber fever" Is soo much fun to say!**

**Anyways, ENJOY!:D**

Chapter 2

Two weeks later it was finally Christmas break. When we woke up the morning after my birthday party we went shopping and saw a movie, I even managed to forget about Natsume. But now school was out for two weeks and we would have a Christmas party get together and a New Years Eve party, to which even some of my Southlake friends (Southlake is a neighboring city in which is always one upping our schools' sports teams, so we have a bit of a rivalry with them but we still like them) from tennis were coming. This would be the best holidays ever! The only thing that could make it better would be a date, oh well that's not happening.

Both of my brothers and my sister came home for the holidays. My brothers, Tsubasa and Tono, are 25 and 21; Tsubasa is in his last year of college and Tono has a job and works in Tokyo and doesn't come home often. My sister Sumire is 23 and just got her masters' degree in accounting and started her job in August. She has always been mom and dad's perfect little angel and still is and it annoys the living daylights out of me. I love my brothers, they're so easy to love; they love me, are protective of me, and they love having fun as much as I do. But my sister is too much like my parents. She's a huge health nut like my mother, and a debater that turns everything I say bad and never listens to my ideas like my dad. It's like she's a freaking clone or something!

But, anyway, so it's Christmas break and I'm eating sweets (whop-dee-doo!) when the health nut in question gets home tells me that if I eat that much sugar (I had two cookies on my plate) I would get a really greasy face and lots of ugly pimples. I told her to suck it up because its Christmas break there's nothing you can do about it! She didn't like that very much.

One of my favorite pastimes during the holidays is annoying my sister, and man do I succeed. As the youngest one, I have had some practice in the art of annoyance. So I do things like noisily eat all the top crust off of a pie, or say things in slang, leave my dirty shoes outside her door (she's on the first floor by the back door, that's just asking for dirty shoes), and decline every effort she exerts to get me to work out with her, giving her the impression that I have sat lazily on my butt all break when in reality I run a mile in the morning before she gets up and go lift weights at the gym when she's already asleep. This means I get less sleep but it's so much fun I don't mind.

However, to get back at me, the witch, I'm sorry my sister, had her own plan to ruin my life, one little bit at a time.

"Mom," Sumire says at dinner three days before New Year's Eve.

"Yes, Sumi?"

"How come Mikan gets to have a huge New Year's party? I never got to. Neither did Tsubasa or Tono. New Years is a special night for family. Not for huge 'society' parties. You are spoiling her and crushing her morals! We NEED a family night, not just for her sake but for ALL of us." My jaw drops. Is she serious? Is she fucking serious?

"Well, honey you never asked to have a party, none of you did." Yeah Mom! You tell her! "But I see what you mean. We haven't had a family night in forever! We can play board games!" I couldn't believe my ears. Was she fricking serious? Why, tell me why, does my life suck this bad! I've had enough!

I stood up fast, "Oh no. No you don't. Mom you made me a clear, definite, concrete promise that I could have this party if I got all A's, won my challenge, and cleaned the ENTIRE house! I did all of that AND I washed all the cars! By hand! I worked for this! Anyways she's not even going to be here that night! She's going out with her stupid boyfriend! Neither will Tsubasa and Tono! I even have other chaperones that could take over if the two of you wanted to go out!" I was furious.

"Don't. Shout. At. Me. Young lady. I know you worked hard but that's stuff you should do anyways and shouldn't be that important! Sumi can bring Mochu here and the boys can stay here as well! You will do as I say!"

Did you see that? Yesterday she was firmly behind my plan, but as soon as my sister has something to say about it, it's gone. Kapoof.

"What? Mom that's ridiculous! Mikan should get her party! Tsubasa and I have concert tickets that cost us a fortune! And we will NOT miss Cross-Canadian-Ragweed AGAIN for you people! So let little Miki have her party and let the rest of us go on with our plans!" Oh, Tono, he's such a good brother. This is why I love him.

"Are you seriously telling me that you would miss out on a family event…to go to a 'concert'?" she was just getting madder and more immoveable by the second. She had that hard edge in her voice that meant she would not back down until she got what she wanted. Too bad that we all inherited it from her.

"Yes, Mother, I am. We are. Remember Memorial Day? Is 'Family night with Mr. Fogy and Bob Missing-all-his-teeth' ringing a bell? You said that you would never, ever do that to us again. You even said I could hold it against you." This time Tsubasa spoke with the calm definitive way that he has. "And anyways, I had a huge party in high school, if any of you remember. Sumire didn't because she didn't want one when you asked her, and Tono's friends threw huge parties so he didn't have to."

Well served, Tsubasa. I do believe that might be an ace.

We all look expectantly at Mom. Sumire with a look of deplorable irritation; Tsubasa and Tono have faces of concentration, hope, and anticipation; Dad watching the proceedings quietly, with a sense of detached interest and nursing a gin-and-tonic, looking slightly bored; and my look of anguish, knowing that the unfair biased tribunal would sentence me to a date with La Guillotine.

"Well…I did promise you that didn't I? Hmm…well you know what we will do? You boys may go," they let out exclamations of glee and high-fived," and your father and I shall have a party here, and Miki can have a friend or two come over! That's a perfect compromise!"

My jaw drops. I look across at Sumire and see her triumphant grin. _WHAT A FREAKING BITCH!_ I think. She just ruined my night and my new year. No one is going to want to come hang out with me and a bunch of old people! Oh she is so got it coming to her; I will get revenge― that you can count firmly on.

Infuriated and now having the heart breaking task of canceling the party of the year I stood and asked to be excused. No crying for this girl, I have revenge to plan. My sister is going to get it so badly; she's going to wish I was born first. _Just you wait, Sumire. Just you wait. _My smile grows.

…

I almost cried when I sent out that Facebook message saying the party was canceled. However I managed to just move it to Anna's house…without me being there. Except for the mid-night run that my family, excluding my awesome brothers, would never know I took.

All of my friends were either bringing dates or making other plans and thus unable to be my plus one at the newly instated Sakura Family Party that I was not allowed to skip.

So who did I call upon to save me from my own doom and gloom? No, not Ghostbusters…I called Natsume. The best part about this was that he also had a vendetta against my sister, who will hereafter be called "The Big Snitch", because she told his mom that he was gay when we were in the 5th grade, all because he wore vans and a skater haircut. Her gay-dar seriously needs some major adjustments because trust me, I've seen him with girls…he is not gay. However his mom freaked and then started this whole "I support you whatever you are" and "accept yourself don't deny who you are truly inside just to please me" crap that took him forever to get her to stop doing. The whole ordeal was not fun for either of us, since I was his best friend I was forced to listen to half of the lectures as well, and it was finally time to get even.

Sumire's plans for the night were to stay at the party until 10:00 and then drive out to Tokyo where her good for nothing boyfriend, Mochu, was partying it up. He would have, apparently, come out as well but his car was in the 'shop' and he had no other means of making it out to our house. Even though I thought that this was complete BS I was thankful because my years in the car shop over the summer were about to pay off.

The party was in full swing. Well, as swinging as over-fifties can get. Most of the people were my mom's friends from church but some were family friends or my friend's parents. Natsume and I were not the focus of attention and we spent most of our time in my room―plotting. You see my sister drives a nice BMW and it's her pride and joy, and so is her boyfriend. So sabotaging both in one night sounded good to us, after all she's done much worse things to us these past eight years. When we were sure that no one would see us, we snuck outside. It was around 10:15, fifteen minutes before she was going to leave. It was now or never.

Natsume held up the flashlight as I popped open the hood and began searching. Then I found the fuse box on the left side. Quickly but accurately I pulled out the relays and put them in different spots. Not so different as to be immediately recognized as ludicrous, but enough to where the car would not start and most mechanics would be stumped as to why the car wasn't starting. Then I shut the hood and we snuck back into the house and took up temporarily silent residence in the office which was right next to the front hall and had a great front window view of where her car was parked. Right on time, the ever punctual princess left in search of her horse drawn carriage. We watched, holding back giggles, as she tried again and again to turn over the car, even pulling the keys out repeatedly and alternately stepping on the gas and break. It was almost eleven when she jumped out, pissed, flung open the hood, frantically looking for something that would tell her what was wrong. Then she stepped back, realizing that she knew absolutely nothing about cars, flung back her head, and screamed. Sorry Cinderella, looks like this carriage has already reverted back into a pumpkin.

The two of us returned to the party, knowing what was coming next. Anastasia flew into the room practically screaming and dragged Mom and Dad out to look at her car. Another thirty minutes pass by pass by until Dad comes through and heads to the garage to grab his jumper cables and they enlist someone else to volunteer their car to jump it as the rest of our cars were blocked in. Close to midnight they came in, Sumire's face tear streaked, the rest looking tired and defeated, with the promise of having a mechanic come out the next day. The entire time Natsume and I continued to enjoy ourselves, and every time our eyes made contact there was a look of pure victory shared between us, as well as a fierce blush on my part. Not that I let him even catch a glimpse of it. Over my dead body would he know that he makes me blush.

The clock struck twelve, the ball dropped, and the two of us were behind all of the commotion, in our own little oasis of calm. We turned to look at each other, and I knew we had the same thing in mind.

"…well we aren't allowed to…with anyone else.." I force out

"…yeah exactly. It's not a big deal…we are just friends…happens all the time." His reply sounded just as forced.

So, with that, neither of us needed any further reasoning, we lean in and kiss―and all too soon pull away, whispering "Happy new year" through mile wide smiles. We spent the rest of the night playing Nazi Zombies and Sims, in that order, as all the guests slowly trickled out. We were having so much fun we forgot to sneak out to the party. Finally they were all gone, Sumire had gone and cried herself to sleep, and so had the rest of the house. I said goodnight to Natsume, who went to the guest room to get ready for bed, and went out to my sister's disabled vehicle.

In less than five minutes I had fixed what they had attempted to do for an hour and a half, and didn't even leave a trace. But that wasn't even the best part. My friend was a bartender at the bar Sumire was supposed to meet Mochu at. And as soon as I got back into the house, my phone buzzed.

I looked at the LCD screen, shocked.

There, on my hot pink Samsung phone, was a high res, very detailed picture of my sister's boyfriend of three years. Only problem was that his tongue was down some other girl's throat, a girl who I quickly recognized.

That girl…was his half sister.

Anastasia was going to flip. And not in a good way.

**...**

**Okay sorry to those of you who thought this was a new chapter! I discovered that I forgot to replace my guyfriend's name with Nattie's…so I am very sorry for the confusion if you caught it! Gomen!**


End file.
